


Saying Goodbye

by OfTheMoon_And_Stars



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, batfam says goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheMoon_And_Stars/pseuds/OfTheMoon_And_Stars
Summary: “Bruce!”He growled under his breath.“No names in the field, Re-“ He was cut off by Tim.“It’s Alfred.” His blood ran cold.“I’m on my way.”





	1. Collapse

“Bruce!” He growled under his breath. 

“No names in the field, Re-“ He was cut off by a panicked Tim. “It’s Alfred.” His blood ran cold. “I’m on my way.” 

The Batmobile slammed to a stop in the cave, and Bruce launched himself out not bothering to remove the costume before going up to the manor. Dick was waiting for him. His face was pale. 

“The kitchen,” he said before Bruce could say a word. 

“Call Leslie,” he ordered and rushed off. The halls of his home seemed endlessly long as he ran. He discarded as many items as he could, hoping to speed him up. Off went the cape. Off went all the gadgets. 

Finally, the entrance to their kitchen became visible. The forms of his children were seen through the doorway. 

“Move,” Bruce snapped before skidding to a halt in front of the fallen form of his butler. “What happened.” A demand more than a question. 

“Alfred was preparing some snacks for Drake and me, as we were going to be working on a case for a bit,” Damian answered quietly. “It was a while before he returned, so Drake went to check on him, maybe help. He found him like this. Unconscious, unresponsive.” 

The plate of food sat incomplete on the counter. Bruce scanned the old man for symptoms. The environment was safe, so it was some sort of bodily failure. Alfred’s pulse was weak. Breathing shallow. Dick came running in. 

“I called Leslie. Do you know what happened to Alf?” His usual cheery demeanor was extremely dampened. “Jason and the others too. Just in case. Can I help with anything?” Bruce ignored the questions. 

“How long until she arrives?” Dick paused. 

“About 10 minutes,” he replied. Bruce reached to feel around Alfred’s head. 

“Any head injuries?” This time, Tim answered. “A suspected concussion.” 

Bruce cursed. He pulled back his cowl. Behind him, Dick reached out to a subdued Damian and pulled him close. His other arm wrapped around his second brother’s shoulders.

The doorbell rang, and Tim took off to open it. Moments later, Leslie Thompkins came running in. 

“Oh God,” It was barely a whisper, but in the overly silent kitchen, it rang loud and clear. Dick and Damian glanced up to see Babs and Jason in the doorway. Tim stood beside them. Leslie barely spared them a glance. 

“We need to get him to a hospital. There’s little I can do without proper equipment,” She ordered. Barbara already had a phone in hand. She dialed swiftly. “Wayne Manor. Our butler collapsed.” There was a pause. 

“Alright. Thank you.” The call ended. “Bruce, you need to get out of that suit,” Dick said softly. “I collected the stuff you dropped,” Jason added. Bruce looked up. He stood and grabbed the items from Jason’s outstretched hand and stalked out. The ambulance arrived in minutes. Paramedics rushed to take the old butler to where he would be taken care of properly.


	2. Goodbye....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes....

About an hour later, the batfamily was gathered in the ER waiting room. Bruce was with Alfred, but the kids all sat together, mixed emotions of fear, worry and shock lingering around them. It felt like time was stretched out. 

Tim and Steph leaned on one another, as did Dick and Damian. Jason sat an uncomfortable distance from the group, and Cass and Babs spoke quietly to one another. Maybe another one, two hours passed, and finally, did Bruce step out of Alfred’s hospital room. He looked haggard and older than ever. The entire family sat upright, waiting for news on their beloved caretaker. 

“He’s.. He’s gone into critical condition.” Brue whispered, his voice cracking. The stoic vigilante’s façade shattered, and the pain and heartbreak showed on his face, clearer than ever. He moved forward and took solace in the family he had built from the ground up. Many tears were shed then and there.

Another hour and Bruce once again retreated into the room where the doctors worked furiously on Alfred. At least he tried to. A nurse blocked his path, refusing him access. He resigned to sitting in the hallway outside. 

How long he waited, no one could say. Slowly, one by one, every single one of his family joined him outside the room. Finally, the nurse that had refused Bruce entry stepped out. 

Her voice was soft as she said, “I’m sorry. He won’t make it. He fought, he fought as hard as he could, and we did too. He held on for so long, but he’s gone. I’m sorry. You can say your goodbyes now.” She stepped aside and out of the doorway, but the entire group was frozen in shock. 

“One at a time,” Dick suggested. They agreed silently. The first of them stood up, and entered the dimly lit room.

“Hey, Alfie. You’ve done so much for this family. You helped me adjust to living in the manor and losing my parents. I. I can’t believe you’re gone. I’ve lost another parent. That makes three now. I’ll never forget you. It’s been so long, it’s been such a wild ride. I don’t know what to say, but thank you. You’ve raised me, taken care of me, healed my bumps and bruises, and I didn’t know what I did for you. You gave so much, yet I gave you so little. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.” Dick murmured a few more words, wiping away the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. “Goodbye, Alfred Pennyworth.” He stepped out of the room. 

“Alfred. I can never thank you enough for how you’ve treated me. Even with what happened with Bruce, and everything that followed, you’ve made me feel like a part of the family however much I thought I wasn’t. It’s been a while old pal. You’ve had a great life, and well, I guess you deserve a break.” Jason laughed hoarsely, his voice filled with pain. “You deserve a break from taking care of us for so long. Must not be easy, dealing with every kid Bruce brings home, huh? I’ll miss you, Alf. Goodbye, Alfred Pennyworth.” He raised a hand to rub at his eyes until he was sure there would be no tears and stepped out of the room.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t check on you earlier, maybe that could’ve saved you. I’m sorry for making you endlessly worry about me sleeping. I’m sorry for all the stress I added to your life. You’ve made me feel at home in the manor, so much more than I did with my own parents. You changed my life, Alfred, you changed my outlook on it. There’s’ so much I want to apologize for, so much I want to thank you for, but I guess I’ve got to give the others a turn, so I’ll settle for this. I’m sorry for everything, but I want to thank you for everything. Goodbye, Alfred Pennyworth,” Tim muttered, his eyes stinging with tears that threatened to spill at every moment. He lowered his head and stepped out of the room. 

“Pennyworth. I don’t know what to say. You’ve been a part of my family ever since I came here three years ago. I….. know I’m not as open as Grayson, but I want you to know that I respected and cared for you a lot. You have such an array of skills and talents. I know how important you were to every single person in our family. Thank you for taking care of us and Father for so long. Alfred the cat will live in your legacy. Goodbye, Alfred Pennyworth." Damian shook slightly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, before turning and stepping back into the hallway.


End file.
